Friends With Benefits
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Makoto and friends are going on vacation to Elena's beach house on Kenya during the summer. F/M, slight R/CL, Y/I, G/S, K/E, D/E
1. Bathing Suit Shopping Spree

**Here is a Street Fighter summer fic that I came up with while focusing on Fei Long and Makoto's relationship.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Main Pairing: Fei Long/Makoto slight Ryu/Chun-Li, Yun/Ibuki, Guy/Sakura, Ken/Eliza, Dudley/Elena**

* * *

"Okay, please tell me where we're going again?" Makoto said, angrily.

"I told you we are going to _Old Navy _to buy bathing suits," Ibuki said, "so we can go to the beach with our boyfriends."

Makoto glared at Ibuki while crossing her arms.

Today, Makoto, Ibuki, Elena, Chun-Li, Eliza and Sakura are inside the store for a shopping spree. They are here to buy bathing suits before tomorrow which they are going to spend their vacation at Elena's house in Kenya during the summer day.

I'll tell you what though, Elena's house is near the beach. This means, her father allows her to take care of the house while he was gone on vacation for few days.

While they split up, Chun-Li looked around as she tried to find something that is blue.

After that, she and the girls (minus Elena) grabbed a few bathing suits, going to the dressing room to try them on.

"There is no way I am not wearing those." Makoto spat.

"Stop complaining." Elena said from outside the dressing room, "Don't you want to see Fei Long again?"

Makoto didn't say anything as her cheeks turned red.

"All set!" Sakura chirped, coming out of the dressing room, wearing a red O-Ring halter bikini top with a matching swim bottom.

Elena's face turned into happiness as she admires Sakura's bathing suit.

"Oh, Sakura, it really suits you!" the Kenya girl exclaims, "Wait till Guy takes a good look at you."

"That will make his nose bleed." Eliza said inside the dressing room while Ibuki and Chun-Li giggled.

Sakura smiled while going back to the dressing room so she can put on her own school uniform.

Eliza is the second to come out, wearing an American flag print bikini.

"I love it! Perfect!" Elena exclaims, "Since you came from the U.S. I'm sure Ken is going to love your bikini."

"Thank you," Eliza said, going back to her dressing room.

Chun-Li came out along with Ibuki, wearing bikinis in different colors.

Chun-Li is wearing a bright blue bandeau bikini while Ibuki wore a green print string bikini.

"Do you think Yun is going to like me in a bikini?" Ibuki asked in concern.

"Of course he will." Elena said, "That's why he loves you. You wait and see."

The ninja girl blushed red. "Oh thank you, Elena. You're the best! Yun is the cutest handsome guy ever!" With that, she ran back to the dressing room.

Chun-Li giggled and said, "And what about me? Do you think blue is a good color for me?"

"Of course you do." Elena said, "You like blue so much. It matches your style. Ryu is going to be so happy to see you in a bikini when we go to the beach."

"Yeah, you're right." Chun-Li said, feeling touched. "Thanks."

With that, she walked back to the dressing room, changing into her regular clothes.

"Makoto, are you done or what?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing it right now." Makoto said. That is when she came out of the dressing room, wearing an orange and white striped bandeau one-piece. She still had a grumpy look on her face.

Elena clasped her hands on her own mouth and said, "Oh dear."

"I know, I know!" Makoto snapped, "This one make me look fat!"

Then, Chun-Li, Sakura, Eliza and Ibuki poked their heads out to see what Makoto is wearing.

"Well, this color really suits you." Eliza said, "It's not so bad."

"No it isn't!" Makoto said, "It look ugly!"

"Here, try on this," Ibuki said. There was the sound of shuffling clothes.

"Don't tell me you're forcing me to wear pink?" Makoto asked, suspiciously.

There was a pause.

"Okay, try on this one then," Ibuki said, throwing something over the wall of her dressing room to Makoto.

"Ow, my eye!" Makoto cried out, "Watch it!"

"Oops, sorry." Ibuki said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Makoto grumbled, "You just nearly took my eye out with a hanger."

"Sorry." Ibuki repeated.

Later on, Makoto came out, wearing a bathing suit Ibuki had suggested. The bathing suit was a purple tankini top and dark gray board shorts.

"Better," Elena said.

"Even better," Ibuki added.

"It looks nice." Eliza said.

"You look gorgeous!" Sakura said.

"Awesome." Chun-Li said.

Makoto shrugged and mumbled, "I'll get it."

* * *

After they left, the girls are heading to their own homes.

When Makoto enters her house, she can see Fei Long in the living room, practicing tai chi **(A/N: Fei Long was living with Makoto while sharing a house with her)**.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as Makoto approached him.

"It was definitely...interesting," she said after her boyfriend stopped doing martial arts. "I just got a new bathing suit."

Indeed, she did have it in her own hand which her bathing suit is inside her bag.

"Can I see it?" Fei Long asked, reaching for her bag but she held it out of his reach.

"No, it's a surprise."

"Please?" Fei Long asked while Makoto shook her head.

"You had to wait for tomorrow." she said, firmly. While going to the closet, she opens it while putting the bag away inside.

When she closed it, she turned to see Fei Long frowning slightly.

"Aw, don't frown." she said, going over to her boyfriend a hug, "It's alright. Once we go to Elena's house, everything will be fine. I promise."

She pecked his lips lightly while pulling away a little.

"Better?"

Fei Long smiled slightly.

"Maybe," he said in a devious tone. Makoto laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him once more.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Fantastic Voyage

**Chapter two of "Friends With Benefits"!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fei Long was walking over to the side of the bed, wearing a a white singlet muscle shirt, dark purple pants, white socks and black Chinese shoes.

Since he was getting out of bed early, he suddenly realized that he and Makoto had to leave right away otherwise it will be too late.

"Makoto, wake up!" he said, shaking her, "We had to get going!"

"What? Already?" Makoto said, snapping her eyes open, "But I'm already tired!"

"Stop complaining and get going!"

Makoto sighed as she gets out of bed, grabbing a few clothes from the dresser and ran towards the bathroom, shutting the door.

While she was doing that, Fei Long's phone started to buzz as he picks it up from top of the drawer.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Fei Long, it's Ryu," Ryu's voice said, "I was wondering what time did we pick you guys up at?"

Fei Long looked at the clock and said, "About 7:30 am or so."

"Good. We are already in front of your house right now."

"What?"

Sure enough, a red and white Volkswagen Type 2 car shows up in front of Fei Long and Makoto's house where you can see Ryu, Chun-Li, Dudley, Elena, Ken, Eliza, Yun, Ibuki, Guy and Sakura poking their heads out as they (except Ryu) waved to Fei Long.

"We'll be there in just a minute." the martial artist said quickly, "Makoto and I had got some packing to do."

"Okay," Ryu said, "See you outside."

"Bye."

Fei Long hung up the phone until Makoto came out of the bathroom, wearing a dark brown Mickey Mouse Headphones t-shirt and raw hide brown shorts.

"We better packed up quickly," he said to her, "Our friends are outside already."

"Right. As soon as I get my sneakers." Makoto said, going downstairs to find shoes in the living room.

* * *

Later, Fei Long and Makoto (wearing black/gray Croft & Burrow flats on her feet) are finished packing as they bring their suitcases downstairs before going out the door.

When they're finally outside, their friends are still in the vehicle, watching them.

**(Ryu: a white t-shirt with "The Doors 69' Tour " graphic in the middle, Levi's 514 slim straight jeans and white Reebok Classic Ace sneakers)**

**(Chun-Li: a dark blue SO Geometric hi-low convertible halter top, serrano blue denim patch-pocket capris and blue Croft/Burrow sandals)**

**(Dudley: a white collar shirt with rolled up sleeves, green pants and black shoes. ****A/N: This outfit is similar to Steve Fox's, only in different colors)**

**(Elena: a white Volcom Corinne Lan Franco FA short sleeved crop top with a graphic picture on the front, matching linen drawstring shorts and matching flip flops)**

**(Ken: a red "Mr. Right Now" t-shirt, dark camouflage shorts and brown Croft/Burrow sport sandals)**

**(Eliza: a periwinkle short sleeved scoop neck tee, chevron fold over Jersey skirt and cotton candy pink Rocket Dog flats)**

**(Yun: a yellow sleeveless shirt with a light blue vest, a dark blue/orange cap, dark blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces. A/N: Similar to SSF4 for his second alternate costume)**

**(Ibuki: a black crop tank top that exposed her stomach, brown camouflage pants and black shoes. A/N: Similar to Lara Croft's outfit in Tomb Raider 3)**

**(Guy: a red Nike "Just Do It" t-shirt, convert khaki Dockers cargo pants and his usual Nike sneakers)**

**(Sakura: a white headband with the "Capcom" logo in the middle and blue rims, a yellow/black/white short sleeved polo shirt, black fingerless gloves, a blue and yellow skirt, black socks and blue sneakers. A/N: Her outfit is from SFXT)**

"Hey, guys!" Yun greeted.

"About time you show up!" Ken added.

Guy did a silent wave towards Fei Long and Makoto.

"Yeah, everything is fine around here." the black haired tomboy said, "As soon as we put away our luggages!"

She opens the door of the car before she and Fei Long did a mighty throw inside, landing on Yun's feet.

Yun screamed in pain at this. "OWWWWW! My foot!" He then glanced at his twin brother who was sitting in the driver's seat, "I told you we should not bring those in here!"

Yang chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing a red and black striped, black jeans and his normal sneakers.

"Sorry, bro, that's how vacation always goes." he said while Ryu and Ken carried Fei Long and Makoto's suitcases off Yun's feet where they can take them to the hanger where you can see other suitcases hanging there with ropes.

"You okay, Yun?" Ibuki asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the Chinese skateboarder said, rubbing his feet with both hands. "Ouch. Too pain."

The ninja girl giggled. "Don't worry, I had an ice pack on my bag if you need one."

Yun blushed, smiling cheeky at her while raising his eyebrows.

Once Fei Long and Makoto gets in the Volkswagen Type 2, Yang twisted the key and begin to drive off so he can take them to the airport.

"I hope it's going to be a best vacation ever." Sakura said.

Guy frowned at this, didn't say anything.

Sakura noticed this and said, "What's the matter, Guy? Are you okay?"

"It's only because I had been forced to go on vacations," Guy said, "I feel like I'm a child."

"No you're not. You're only growing up now." Sakura said, "Don't you like spending time with your girlfriend like me?"

Guy thought for a moment and said, "Okay."

"Good," she said, kissing him on the cheek while Yang continues driving without seeing traffic.

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
